Mass Effect: One Year After The War
by Human Heartbeat 17
Summary: Un an après la guerre, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, chacun est retournés sur sa planète d'origine et beaucoup de choses se sont passées. Désormais Shepard peut enfin vivre la vie normale qu'il avait tant espéré et surtout une vie avec Kaidan à ses côtés mais depuis quand est-que les choses sont si simples pour Shepard ? Post ME3 Destroy ending M!Shep/Kaidan et plus tard Vega/OC
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voila j'ai décidé d'écrire une petite histoire sur Mass Effect qui est un est une super trilogie de jeu (pour ma part) bien que je n'ai joué qu'a ME3 et aussi je voulais écrire sur le meilleur couple de Mass Effect (encore une fois c'est que mon avis) le (M)Shenko et comme la fin de cette trilogie m'a laissé sur ma faim j'ai écrit un Post guerre et j'espère que ça vous plaira même si peu de personne lise du (M)Shenko et surtout en français mais bon je vous laisse découvrir !

Disclaimer: Pas à moi tout appartient à Electronic Arts et Bioware (qui est une belle salope excusez-moi l'expression pour nous avoir donner une fin pareil même si on peut tricher avec le MEHEM) sauf pour le personnage de Lixel T'Zari qui est purement sortie de mon imagination

Chapitre 1

La fin de soirée s'annonçait calme pour Lixel T'Zari, Apollo's café se vidait progressivement et peu de gens traînaient encore dans la Citadelle. Il ne restait désormais plus que les soulards et les débauchés qui lui demandaient encore et encore à boire mais en bonne barmen qu'elle était l'Asari fit ce qu'on lui demandait et alors qu'elle servait un turien bien imbibé elle vit un homme arrivé devant le bar. Il semblait très énervé et fatigué et quand son regard tomba sur Lixel il lui fit un signe de main qui voulait dire ''servez-moi'' alors elle s'avança ver lui et lui servit un verre de vin butarien et l'homme la remercia puis après un petit moment à regarder ce même homme qu'elle était sûre d'avoir croisé quelque part avant elle l'entendit murmurer :

K- Connard

Lixel s'approcha de lui et même si elle était très timide voire carrément asociale elle sentait que l'homme avait besoin d'aide et après tout il semblait bienveillant alors elle lui demanda :

L- Vous allez bien ?

L'homme releva la tête et répondit :

K- Oui tout va bien

Lixel vit que l'homme mentait, apparemment il était très mauvais menteur alors elle lui sourit :

L- Non vous n'allez pas bien je peux le voir sur votre visage. Allez dites-moi ce qui se passe enfin si ce n'est pas trop indiscret…Hum oubliez j'ai l'impression de vous déranger je vais vous laisser…

L'homme lui attrapa le bras et lui dit avec un grand sourire chaleureux :

K- Non ça va vous ne me déranger pas au contraire un peu de compagnie me ferait du bien

L'Asari s'arrêta net un peu déstabilisait par le fait que l'humain l'ait attrapé par le bras mais elle resta calme et se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui se présenta :

K- Oh fait je m'appelle Kaidan…

L- Oui je sais qui vous êtes, Major Kaidan Alenko soldat de l'Alliance et deuxième Spectre humain et vous faisiez également partie de l'équipe du Commandant Shepard

K- Wow je suis impressionné vous avez tout bon

L- Je ne suis peut être qu'une barman mais j'écoute les gens et je regarde les news vous savez au fait mon nom est Lixel T'Zari

K- Enchanté

Kaidan lui serra la main et Lixel, même si elle manquait d'assurance demanda :

L- Alors qu'est qui vous amène à la Citadelle à une heure pareille ? Vous devez certainement être en train de célébrer la fin des Moissonneurs plutôt que de bouder ici dans votre coin, je sais que ça fait un an que la guerre est finie mais les gens font toujours la fête

Kaidan regarda l'Asari et poussa un soupir :

K- Vous savez je ne suis pas trop d'humeur à faire la fête en ce moment

L- Je vois ça, alors ?

K- Je suis venu faire un peu le vide dans ma tête, j'ai eu une énième dispute avec mon mari

L- Oh

K- Oui comme vous dites

L- Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que je vais offrir une tournée comme ça vous me raconterez, qu'est que vous prenez ?

K- Une bonne bière canadienne me ferait du bien

L- Je vais vous chercher ça

La jeune Asari partit donc chercher la bière pour son client, elle n'avait jamais ressentie cette émotion de sécurité avec quelqu'un avant Kaidan mais là elle devait avouer qu'elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec le Major donc elle essaya de mettre de côté son insécurité et ses doutes de côté pour cette fois, elle revint donc avec la boisson et la tendit à Kaidan :

K- Merci

L- De rien, donc qu'elle était la raison de votre dispute ?

K- Oh des broutilles mais le problème c'est que toutes ces petites disputes sont en train de prendre le dessus

L- Et quelles sont ces ''broutilles'' dont vous parlez ?

K- Eh bien du genre, ''oh tu n'as pas fait les courses et le frigo est vide !'' Ou 'oh tu as laissé tes chaussettes sales dans la salle de bain ou lieu de les mettre dans la panière à linge !'' Des broutilles je vous dis !

Lixel se dit qu'effectivement c'était tellement insignifiant et peu comme sujet de dispute que ça en était presque ridicule alors elle essaya de conseiller le Major :

L- Ecoutez Kaidan vous ne devez pas laisser ces petites choses gâcher votre relation et mettre en péril votre couple, votre mari n'as vraiment pas besoin de ces disputes surtout après avoir débarrassé la galaxie de la menace des Moissonneurs et après avoir eu tant de poids sur les épaules il n'as pas besoin d'avoir de nouveau un poids.

K- Oui vous avez raison mais dès fois ça peut prendre tellement d'ampleur et en plus quand on se dispute on ne mesure pas forcément nos propos et on se fait finalement encore plus de mal.

Lixel posa sa main sur celle de Kaidan et le rassura :

L- Vous devez juste faire attention à vos propos c'est tout et surtout dites-vous bien une chose c'est que vous avez traversé tant d'épreuve et que donc vous devez à tout prix savourer la chance que vous avez d'être ensemble, mariés et amoureux mais bon je ne m'y connais pas trop en relation donc mes conseils ne valent pas grand-chose

Kaidan regarda l'Asari et lui sourit en disant :

K- Non vous m'avez été d'une très grande aide au contraire, je vous remercie Lixel

Et alors que Kaidan allait partir il se retourna pour dire :

K- Au fait comment savez-vous que Shepard est mon mari ?

L- Comme je vous l'ai dit je sers peut-être des verres mais je regarde et j'observe les gens, bonne soirée Kaidan et vous feriez mieux de faire la paix avec votre mari

K- Bonne soirée à vous aussi

Kaidan partit du Présidium et se rendit donc à l'appartement que lui et John partageaient depuis la fin de la guerre, ils avaient emménagé dans l'appartement qu'Anderson leur avait prêté quand ils étaient tous en permission et que Brooks et le Clone de Shepard avaient essayé de leur volé le Normandy mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre depuis et comme malheureusement Anderson était mort Shepard voulait que quelqu'un continue de l'utiliser car Anderson comptait beaucoup pour John, il était un peu comme un père pour lui donc Kaidan avait naturellement accepté et puis disons nous le bien l'appartement en lui-même était superbe bien qu'un peu grand pour deux mais ça laissé plein de pièce ou lui et Shepard pouvait faire des choses pas très catholiques et il y'avait également un jacuzzi pour se détendre après une bonne journée de boulot car même si la guerre était finit Shepard avait accepté le poste à la place de cette crevure d'Udina en tant que conseiller mais il restait néanmoins Commandant du Normandy en cas de besoin et Kaidan quant à lui était professeur à l'académie Grissom aux côtés de Jack qui était elle aussi restée professeur mais il n'aimait vraiment pas la jeune femme autant sur sa façon d'enseigner que sur le plan personnel. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur Miranda qui était pour certain la salope de service mais Kaidan la préférait à Jack car bien qu'elle ait vu des horreurs à cause de Cerberus et qu'elle soit une biotique extraordinaire il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'elle flirte avec son mari et surtout Kaidan n'aimait pas quand elle l'appelait ''joli cœur '' qui avait plus une consonance péjorative que méliorative car il savait qu'elle était jalouse de la relation que lui et Shepard avaient mais il n'avait que faire d'elle, elle était folle et si jamais elle flirtait encore avec John il allait vraiment s'énerver et lui coller une bonne charge biotique dans l'arrière-train ''psychotic biotic'' ou pas.

Quand il arriva chez lui, le biotique vit que la lumière était allumée et que son mari était assis dans le canapé, une bière à la main comme s'il l'avait attendu, remarque ça l'étonnait qu'à moitié :

K- T'était pas obligé de m'attendre tu sais

J- Je le voulais et de toute façon j'aurai pas pu dormir sachant que tu étais sorti

Kaidan s'approcha de John et s'assit à côté de lui et alors que le jeune biotique allait parler, Shepard parla aussi :

J & K- Je voulais te dire…

Ils rigolèrent et John dit :

J- Vas-y

K- Quel gentleman, bon je voulais te dire que je m'excuse pour toutes ces disputes j'aurai pas dû m'emporter pour si peu

J- Non c'est moi qui m'excuse pour avoir réagi si impulsivement, je pense que la guerre est toujours en moi quelque part et donc je réagis toujours au quart de tour et je dis des choses que je ne pense pas

K- Moi aussi

Kaidan laissa l'ancien Commandant le prendre dans ses bras et ce dernier lui susurra à l'oreille :

J- Je t'aime Kaidan sois en sûr, ça a toujours était comme ça et ça le serra toujours et puis tu sais ce qui est bien dans les disputes ?

K- Parce qu'il y'a du bon ?

J- Bien sûr qu'il y'a du bon, la réconciliation

K- C'est vrai que dit comme ça

J- Alors qu'est que t'en dit bébé ? Une petite réconciliation dans le jacuzzi ça te tente ?

K- Si elle est suivie d'un massage je ne suis pas contre Commandant

J- Alors suivez-moi Major

Kaidan attrapa la main que John lui tendait et tous deux profitèrent d'un moment de tendresse et d'amour dont eux seuls avaient le secret et John espérait vraiment que même si les réconciliations avec Kaidan valaient vraiment le coup il ne voulait plus qu'ils se disputent quant à Kaidan il se dit qu'il irait néanmoins remercier Lixel pour ses conseils.

Alors on a aimé ou pas ? Dites-moi tout !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, salut nouveau chapitre !

Je remercie **Maly B** qui me suit et pour répondre à ta remarque je suis moi-même accro à Mass Effect et au M!Shep/Kaidan qui est juste épique ! J'ai également joué à Mass Effect 1 que j'ai fini en 1 semaine et Mass Effect 3 que j'ai recommencé un milliard de fois et j'adore le mode multijoueur (j'espere avoir un jour la probatrice Asari en personnage mais j'adore la Furie N7 qui est mon perso préféré étant donné que je suis plus porté sur les pouvoirs biotiques !) je me sens moins attiré par ME2 parce que Shepard travaille un peu pour cette crevure d'Homme Trouble et quand Kaidan le plaque c'est poignant (la tête qui fait Shepard !) Bref je vous laisse découvrir !

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain alors que Kaidan finissait tranquillement sa journée à l'académie, il se souvint qu'il devait toujours remercier Lixel pour ses précieux conseils. Effectivement la nuit que lui et John avaient passée avait été fabuleuse, jacuzzi suivi d'un petit massage et d'une folle petite partie de jambes en l'air et même s'il était très fatigué il était heureux comme tout. Dire qu'il y'a un an il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir apprécier une nuit pareil avec l'homme qu'il aimait, il n'avait même pensé qu'il allait survivre et que Shepard survivrait également mais comme John le lui avait promis ils s'étaient retrouvés, aidés et mariés et tout allait pour le mieux…Enfin mise à part leurs disputes quotidiennes qui dès fois menaçaient un peu leur couple ils heureux et d'ailleurs pour se faire pardonner, Kaidan avait préparé un (gros) petit-déjeuner pour son mari avec tout ce que John raffolait et lui avait laissait une note car il devait partir tout de suite parce qu'il commençait plutôt ce matin. Donc, c'est en rassemblant ses affaires et en s'apprêtant à partir, prêt pour faire un tour au ''Apollo's Café'' qu'il tomba sur sa collègue de travail Jack qu'il lui demanda avec un sourire narquois :

Ja- Hey _joli cœur_ vous partez tôt, un rendez-vous en prévision ?

Le biotique se sentait un peu irrité à l'idée de devoir parler avec sa ''rivale'' qu'il lui répondit calmement :

K- Non mais aujourd'hui je finis plutôt donc je pars avant ce qui est logique

Ja- Oh je vois, en gros vous vous éclipsez pour aller faire des cochonneries chez vous avec votre homme c'est ça ?

K- Non et puis de toute façon ça ne vous regarde pas donc si vous voulez bien je m'en vais à demain Jack

Ja- C'est ça

Et alors que Kaidan partait le Sujet Zero se mit à réfléchir, si le biotique était si mystérieux c'était forcément parce qu'il cachait quelque chose…Peut être un ou une amant(e) et franchement pour la jeune femme ça serait le pied comme ça elle aurait Shepard pour elle toute seule alors c'est avec hâte qu'elle décida de suivre Kaidan jusqu'à la Citadelle pour en avoir le cœur net.

Arrivé à la Citadelle Kaidan se dirigea vers l'Apollo's Café non sans admirer un peu la superbe vue du Présidium et après un petit moment à chercher il trouva Lixel qui était comme à son habitude devant le comptoir du bar en train de servir, il s'avança donc vers elle et lui dit :

K- Bonjour

L'Asari redressa la tête et reconnut tout de suite le visage devant elle et lui répondit un peu gênée :

L- Oh c'est vous, bonjour

K- Vous allez bien ?

L- Oui, vous désirez quelque chose ?

K- Non je voulais simplement vous remercier pour les conseils que vous m'avez apportés, ils ont été très précieux et m'ont permis de faire la paix avec John

L- Oh ce n'est rien vous aurez pu faire tout ça sans mon aide vous savez

Kaidan voyait bien la gêne sur le visage de la jeune (façon de parler elle a 106 ans quand même !) Asari et lui dit :

K- Vous êtes assez mystérieuse vous savez, vous cachez assez bien vos émotions

Lixel s'arrêta net à cette remarque manquant de faire tomber quelque chose, regarda l'homme et décida de se confier un peu même si c'était loin d'être dans ses habitudes :

L- C'est peut-être parce que je suis très timide voire carrément associable, il faut dire que j'ai tendance à me méfier des gens

Kaidan lui sourit avant de demander :

K- Es que vous vous méfier de moi ?

L- Eh bien aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître non. Je ne me méfie pas de vous et pas seulement parce que vous êtes un soldat de l'Alliance mais aussi parce que vous semblez sympathique.

K- Merci. Dites, vous avez une minute ? C'est simplement pour parler et faire plus ample connaissance

L- Eh bien, je peux demander une pause et on peut boire un verre, quand dites-vous ?

K- Je ne suis pas contre

Kaidan alla donc s'assoir et l'Asari revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux bouteilles de bière et les deux engagèrent donc la conversation sur des questions plus ou moins personnelles :

K- Je suppose que vous êtes née sur Thessia non ?

L- Oui en 2081, mes parents sont la Matriarche Aaelyta et la Matriarche Hearitea, elles vivent toujours

K- Oh donc vous êtes une ''sang-pur'' ? Cela se fait de plus en plus rare

L- Oui c'est vrai mais c'est comme ça et je ne vois aucun inconvénient à cela car si au départ mon espèce ne s'était pas reproduite entre elle nous serions probablement déjà éteints depuis longtemps

K- Cela va sans dire

L- Et vous quel est votre histoire

Kaidan commença à lui raconter un peu sa vie, sa naissance, ses parents, le ''Brain Camp'', Conatix, son engagement dans l'Alliance et un peu sur les missions qu'il avait effectué avec son mari quand ils n'étaient encore que Commandant et Lieutenant l'un pour l'autre puis il demanda ensuite si Lixel avait un peu voyagé dans la galaxie :

L- Bien sûr, à la seconde ou j'étais assez âgée j'ai quitté Thessia et je suis partie exploré presque toute les planètes dont la Terre mais dès que la Guerre a commencé à faire rage je me suis réfugiée à la Citadelle et j'ai commencé à travailler ici

K- Hum hum, vous sembliez troublée toute à l'heure quand je vous ai dit que vous étiez mystérieuse, je ne voulais pas vous offenser vous savez

L- Oh non ce n'est rien c'est juste qu'à cause de ma personnalité et de ma beauté apparemment, on m'a suspecté d'être une Ardat-Yakshi mais c'est ridicule parce qu'une Ardat-Yakshi est tueuse ou alors était retenue dans ce monastère et puis les Ardat-Yakshi m'ont toujours fait peur

K- Tant que ça ? Remarque j'ai vu ce que les Moissonneurs en ont fait et franchement j'ai eu peur moi aussi mais vous que s'est-il passé pour que vous en ayez aussi peur ?

Lixel savait qu'elle en avait trop dit et donc dut livrer une autre petite partie un peu moins rose de sa vie mais elle devait reconnaître que ça faisait du bien de se confier à quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que Kaidan :

L- Disons que j'ai été amoureuse dans le passé, vraiment amoureuse. C'était aussi une Asari, elle s'appelait Drela mais après quelque temps je me suis rendue compte que c'était une Ardat-Yakshi et…Elle a essayé de me tuer et depuis ce jour j'ai arrêté de croire en l'amour et je me suis peu à peu effacée du monde pour être finalement la coquille vide que vous avez en face de vous.

Kaidan vit la lueur de tristesse sur le visage de Lixel et la rassura avec un sourire :

K- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y'a encore plein de gens tout autour de vous ne vous laissez pas abattre et comme on dit ''un de perdu dix de retrouvés''

L- Est-ce un proverbe humain ?

Ils rigolèrent ensemble et le biotique se rendit compte que même s'il avait dit ce proverbe c'était effectivement très dur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime, il en avait fait l'expérience deux fois :

K- Vous savez j'ai moi-même eu le cœur brisé une fois à cause d'un geste impulsif et…

L'Asari le coupa :

L- Ah oui que vous est-il arrivé ?

Le visage du jeune homme se ferma :

K- J'ai tué quelqu'un parce qu'il s'en était pris à la personne que j'aimais mais après la personne en question n'as plus jamais voulu me parler

L- Oh je suis désolée d'avoir posé la question

K- Non ça va et puis regardez maintenant, je suis marié à un homme que j'aime très fort et que me rend tout mon amour enfin quand il est décidé et je suis heureux donc en somme je m'en suis remis donc n'ayez pas peur d'aimer

L- Merci, j'essaierai

Kaidan changea alors de conversation :

K- Es que vous avez rencontré d'autre membre de l'Alliance ?

L- Hum oui j'ai une fois croisé le Dr. T'Soni mais je ne lui ai pas parlé, j'ai également croisé Mr. Vakarian accompagné d'une Quarienne, Tali'Zorah quelque chose me semble-t-il ainsi que le lieutenant Moreau accompagné de cette synthétique…IDA c'est ça ? J'ai bien évidemment croisé votre mari, il m'a même adressé la parole

K- Ah bon à propos de quoi ?

L- Hum il cherchait des huiles Asari pour le corps et comme j'en suis une il m'a demandé, il m'a dit que c'était pour une surprise pour son compagnon

Lixel vit que Kaidan rougissait au fur et à mesure et l'Asari lui dit en rigolant :

L- Apparemment vous aviez apprécié

K- Oh oui

Lixel se souvint ensuite d'une autre personne :

L- Oh j'ai été aussi accostée par un lieutenant très grossier qui m'avait insulté parce que je ne l'avais pas servi assez vite

K- Ah bon ? Vous pouvez m'en faire la description ?

L- Il était grand, avec des muscles proéminents et des cicatrices sur le visage. Il parlait également espagnol par moment surement pour dire des grossièretés

Le biotique éclata de rire et dit une fois calmé :

K- Oh lui…C'est le lieutenant James Vega et ne faites pas attention, il est comme ça avec tout le monde mais c'est quelqu'un de bien et sur qui on peut compter

L- Eh bien excusez-moi de vous dire qu'il très limité intellectuellement pour réagir comme ça !

Kaidan sourit et commença à parler d'autre chose mais ce qu'il ne remarquait pas c'était que Jack qui n'était pas loin avait tout vu et était persuadée que son collègue de travail flirtait avec l'Asari en face de lui elle se rendit donc dans le bureau de Shepard pour lui raconter ce qu'elle avait vu, l'ex-Commandant lui ouvrit et l'accueillit donc :

J- Jack, que me vaut le plaisir ?

Ja- Shepard, j'vais pas y aller par quatre chemins mais je crois que votre mari fricote avec quelqu'un d'autre, à mon avis il en avait marre d'être le passif si vous voyez ce que je veux dire

Shepard la regarda avec des yeux ronds et lui répondit :

J- Vous voulez rire ?! Je ne vous crois pas !

Ja- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi je l'ai vu en charmante compagnie d'une Asari plutôt dans la journée à l'Apollo's Café ? Ils avaient l'air plutôt complice d'ailleurs

John n'en revenait pas, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Lui et Kaidan était un couple heureux et il savait que Jack faisait tout pour essayer de le séduire c'est avec une pointe d'agressivité qu'il répondit :

J- Je n'ai que faire de ce que vous dites ! Kaidan m'aime et je l'aime aussi donc votre petit jeu ne marche pas avec moi Jack donc maintenant si vous pouviez foutre le camp de mon bureau je vous en serai très reconnaissant !

La jeune femme parut blessée mais glissa en sortant :

Ja- Croyez ce que vous voulez Shepard mais allez questionner cette Asari à l'Apollo's Café, ça ne vous coûte rien si vous croyez dur comme fer que votre mari vous ai fidèle

Et sur ce, elle partit laissant John fou de rage à l'entente de cette nouvelle car il ne la croyait pas mais il irait quand même demander à cette Asari et il espérait vraiment que l'amour de sa vie ne le trompait pas.

Alors ? Oui Jack fout la merde mais ça va aller pour les deux tourteraux ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, hey nouveau chapitre ! Encore merci à **Maly B **qui me suit toujours et qui j'espère me suivra encore ;)

Dans ce chapitre ça chauffe un peu pour le MShenko mais ça va aller et bon si vous en avez marre de Lixel dites le mais moi j'aime l'écrire en psy pour Shepard et Kaidan ! Surtout qu'ils en ont besoin les deux tourteraux en plus avec Jack qui fout la ** ! Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira à tous

Enjoy !

Chapitre 3

Alors qu'ils finissaient tranquillement leur discussion, Kaidan regarda sa montre et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que le temps passait vite, très vite car il était plus que temps qu'il rentre chez lui, sans compter que John allait bientôt arriver lui aussi et si jamais il ne voyait pas son mari à la maison il serait inquiet. Il regarda donc Lixel et dit avec un sourire :

K- Bon il faut vraiment que j'y aille, John va s'inquiéter si il ne me voit pas à la maison et puis il faut que je prépare à manger, il a toujours faim le soir

L- Oh donc c'est vous qui faites tout à la maison ?

Le ton moqueur de l'Asari amusa le biotique qui répondit :

K- Non mais la cuisine c'est vrai que c'est moi qui m'en occupe, même si mon mari cuisine bien aussi et qu'il dit toujours que je cuisine mal

L- Parce qu'en plus il se plaint ?

K- C'est sur le ton de la rigolade et puis je me venge toujours

Le sourire coquin de Kaidan n'échappa pas à Lixel et alors que les deux se dirent au revoir et que l'ex-Major se rendit chez lui, il ne vit pas que John était caché à quelques mètres et qu'il suivait d'un œil mauvais l'Asari qui reprit son poste derrière le comptoir du Café du Présidium. Mais qui était-elle ? Pourquoi Kaidan ne lui en avait jamais parlé ? Et surtout quelle était la nature de leur relation ? Il ne perdit pas de temps et s'approcha d'elle en lui demandant :

J- Excusez-moi, je peux vous poser une question ?

Lixel qui reconnut le Commandant Shepard tout de suite lui répondit d'une voix mal assurée :

L- Hum, oui ?

J- Je vous ai vu discuté avec mon mari

Lixel vit la colère et la jalousie dans le regard de John :

L- Et ?

J- Et je pourrais savoir qui vous êtes et de quel droit vous flirtez avec lui ?!

Lixel sursauta quand l'ex-Commandant lui cria dessus et essaya de se justifier :

L- Je ne flirte pas avec lui Shepard, on est juste amis

J- Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous et que vous étiez toute sourire quand vous lui parliez ?!

L- Parce que…Oh je ne sais pas ! Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'il m'a dit que vous vous disputiez beaucoup ces temps-ci et il ne voulait certainement pas en rajouter et vu votre tempérament je le comprends tout à fait et sachez que Kaidan vous aime plus que tout alors faites lui un peu confiance !

J- Ah oui ? Est-qu'il vous expliqué la vraie raison de nos disputes ?

Shepard semblait piqué au vif et semblait tout à coup plus calme, un peu perdu même et Lixel lui répondit :

L- Oui il m'a dit que c'était pour des broutilles, pourquoi ?

John la regarda avec un air triste et lui dit :

J- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça

L- Qu'est que vous voulez dire ?

J- Je vais vous expliquez ce qui se passe, vous m'avez l'air sympathique et vu que vous semblez savoir presque tous nos problèmes

L- Bon, asseyez-vous, je vais chercher à boire et je présume que vous voulez une bière vous aussi ?

J- Je veux bien merci

L- Décidément je devrai vous faire payer la séance à vous et votre mari

John regarda l'Asari avec un air étonné et Lixel éclata de rire :

L- Mais non je rigole, asseyez-vous et dites-moi tout mais je devrai vraiment changer de vocation, enfin je pourrai si je n'étais pas aussi timide

L'Asari alla chercher une bière et revint vers John pour lui donner :

L- Alors, dites-moi ce que vous avez sur le cœur Commandant

J- Oh je ne suis plus Commandant, je le suis juste au cas et si on se dispute en ce moment lui et moi c'est parce…Je veux avoir un bébé

Lixel ouvrit grand les yeux, le Commandant Shepard voulait avoir un bébé ? Un homme qui paraissait si fort et infaillible avait un côté sensible mais bon quand on y réfléchit tout le monde à un côté sensible et avant qu'elle réponde John dit :

J- Oh je sais ce que vous vous dites, moi avoir un bébé ? C'est presque surréaliste mais après tout ce que Kaidan et moi on a vécu, Virmire, ma résurrection, Cerberus, Mars et la Guerre contre les Moissonneurs c'est la seule chose qui nous manque

L- Oh, je vois…Et il vous a dit pourquoi il ne voulait pas ?

Shepard tournait sa bière entre ses doigts et répondit :

J- Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas avoir d'enfants maintenant mais bon j'ai bientôt 36 ans et lui 33 donc il est plus que temps surtout maintenant. Mais je sais qu'il me ment et que c'est cause de ses implants L2 et des problèmes neurologiques que ça lui donne, il ne veut certainement pas me décevoir et me donner un enfant avec des migraines et des risques de cancers mais moi je m'en fous je veux juste un enfant avec l'homme que j'aime et peu importe ce qui se passera je l'aimerai quand même

Lixel regarda John attendrie, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça alors elle s'approcha et le força à la regarder en disant :

L- Ecoutez, vous devriez continuer de lui en parler et moi j'essayerai de lui en parler aussi parce que si ça compte vraiment pour vous il finira par le voir et il changera d'avis.

J- Merci…Hum vous vous appelez ?

L- Lixel T'Zari, vous m'avez déjà parlé avant vous vous souvenez des huiles Asari pour le corps ?

Le Conseiller humain rougit légèrement au souvenir et décida de partir rejoindre Kaidan, il remercia Lixel avant :

J- Merci beaucoup, Lixel pour les conseils et excusez-moi pour mon comportement je ne…

L- C'est rien Shepard et faites le changer d'avis, vous allez y arriver j'en suis sûre

J- Merci

John rentra donc chez lui et Lixel se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de se remettre au travail sinon son patron allait la jeter dehors à force de trop bavarder.

Shepard rentra donc chez lui et vit Kaidan qui était en train de faire à manger et qui ne l'avait pas entendu, il se faufila donc derrière lui et encercla ses bras autour de la taille du biotique et lui embrassa la nuque :

K- Bonjour

J- Bonjour toi, ça sent très bon tu sais

K- Ca sera prêt dans pas longtemps, vas t'asseoir si tu veux je te rejoins

J- Ok, j'ai des choses à te dire de toute façon

K- Va te mettre à l'aise j'arrive

John l'embrassa et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé et regarda le feu de la cheminé qui crépitait et Kaidan le rejoint juste après en se pelotonnant dans les bras de son mari :

K- Alors qu'est que tu voulais me dire ?

J- Eh bien…Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur Lixel ?

Kaidan se redressa un peu et semblait gêné :

K- Eh bien je…Comment tu la connais ?

John ne répondit pas et le biotique n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin :

K- J'imagine que le Sujet Zero y est pour quelque chose ?

J- Ne change pas de sujet s'il te plait, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

K- Parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance c'est tout ! Qu'est que Jack t'as dit ? Que je te trompais avec elle c'est ça ?! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?!

Kaidan s'extirpa des bras de son mari et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine quand John lui attrapa le bras :

J- Kaidan, Babe bien sûr que je te fais confiance, je t'aime au cas où tu le saurais pas et Lixel est quelqu'un de très gentil et avec qui on peut discuter, j'en ai eu la preuve quand je lui ai dit à propos de notre idée de bébé et…

Ouh la, la Shepard était cuit parce que Kaidan le regardait furieusement et lui cria presque :

K- Quoi ?! Tu lui as dit ?!

J- Excuse-moi mais je voulais vraiment que ça sorte et je lui ai dit !

K- John Shepard je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfant maintenant !

J- Je ne te crois pas Babe, je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas avoir d'enfant c'est à cause de tes implants c'est ça ? Pour la énième fois j'en ai rien à foutre et tu ne me décevra jamais mon amour

Kaidan savait que son mari avait raison mais il était toujours en colère que John ait tout déballé à Lixel comme ça alors il le regarda avant de lui dire :

K- Ce soir tu dors sur le canapé

J- Kay…

K- Fin de la discussion John !

Alors ? Ca va pas trop chez les deux amoureux mais comprenez Shepardounet il a vraiment envie d'avoir un enfant (ça fait bizarre hein ? Oui je sais) à bientôt :)


	4. Chapter 4

Salut, salut tout le monde me revoilà avec pas mal de retard mais entre les cours et le reste (Terminale L mdrr pour ceux qui disent que c'est une section de branleurs je ne suis pas d'accord on bosse ! Enfin je bosse parce que les autres j'ai de sérieux doutes !) Mais bon voici la suite et je remercie toujours **Maly B** de me suivre ;)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4

Alors qu'il était en train de finir sa journée, Kaidan se sentait très fatigué et encore très énervé contre son mari depuis que ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il avait raconté la vraie nature de leurs disputes conjugales à Lixel. Il était effectivement fatigué parce qu'il était partit très tôt ce matin pour éviter John, il n'avait même pas fait son petit-déjeuner et ne lui avait pas laissé de note pour se justifier mais bon en même temps il était assez grand pour se faire lui-même un petit-déjeuner et il n'avait pas à se justifier d'être partit plutôt puisque ils s'étaient disputés la veille !

Mais le biotique souffrait quand même car il savait qu'il avait fait du mal à John surtout qu'en plus c'était aussi son rêve aussi d'avoir une famille avec Shepard. Il s'était déjà imaginé élevant ses enfants avec son mari puis vieillirent ensemble, deux vieux soldats grisonnants en regardant leurs petits-enfants jouer et courir partout autour, ouais une belle vie en somme. Mais Kaidan avait peur qu'à cause de ses implants L2 il donne un enfant qui souffre de nombreux problèmes neurologiques et même peut-être d'un cancer et alors qu'il terminait son rapport pour pouvoir rentrer, il sentait son OmniTech vibrer il regarda donc et tomba sur un message de Shepard :

_J- Kay pardonne-moi s'il-te-plaît, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal._

_Je t'aime_

_Ton mari_

Kaidan se mordit la lèvre, le con ! Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça surtout que l'ex-Comandant savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à ses mots doux mais têtu comme il était il ne céderait pas cette fois ! Non monsieur ! Mais bon il avait quand même prit la veste N7 de son mari pour aller travailler donc il ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça, comment pouvait-il ? Alors quand il partit de l'académie il se rendit à la Citadelle pour aller boire un verre et pour réfléchir à comment il allait se confronter à John et alors qu'il était attablé une bière à la main, il reconnut une silhouette bleue s'approchait de lui :

L- Bonjour Kaidan

Le dit Kaidan leva la tête et répondit un peu énervé car il n'aimait pas être dérangé quand il réfléchissait (surtout avec un mal de tête) :

K- Bonjour

Lixel sentit que son ami n'allait pas très bien et dit :

L- Vous allez bien ?

K- Oui je vais très bien ! Mon mari me rend fou c'est tout !

Le biotique avait presque crié sur Lixel et la jeune Asari ne se démonta pas :

L- Apparemment Shepard vous a parlé de notre conversation

K- Oui et franchement il n'avait pas le droit de raconter des problèmes comme ça à une inconnue !

Là, Lixel changea de visage pour une expression dure :

L- Oh mais allez-vous arrêtez de lui en vouloir juste parce qu'il veut construire quelque chose avec vous ?! Au cas où vous ne vous en souvenez pas il a remué ciel et Terre pour finir cette putain de Guerre et pour ensuite être avec vous jusqu'à la fin de sa vie alors pensez un peu à lui surtout qu'en plus vous savez que vous voulez la même chose espèce d'idiot !

Kaidan sursauta face à la dureté de la voix de l'Asari, c'était la première fois que la timide Lixel se lâchait à ce point et plus encore quand il comprit qu'il voulait la même chose que John en même temps elle pouvait lire les pensées des autres :

K- Ou est passé la timide Asari hein ?

L- Ecoutez…Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça, avant j'étais plutôt quelqu'un qui allait droit au but et c'est vrai qu'après ce qu'il m'est arrivé j'ai fermé ma grande bouche mais désormais grâce à vous et à Shepard… J'en ai marre de cacher ma vrai nature et surtout qu'en plus vous aviez besoin de quelqu'un qui secoue un peu

Le biotique ne pouvait que lui donner raison et lui dit :

K- Excusez-moi mais c'est que John n'aurait pas dû vous dire ça…

L- Il en avait besoin

K- Je sais figurez-vous ! Et je ne demande rien de plus que de donner un enfant à mon mari mais j'ai peur !

Lixel voyait bien l'inquiétude sur le visage de l'Humain et ce dernier reprit de plus belle :

K- J'ai peur que si je porte cet enfant, il se retrouve avec les mêmes problèmes neurologiques que moi et je ne veux pas décevoir John même s'il dit qu'il s'en fout

L'Asari dit avec un sourire :

L- Shepard n'a qu'à porter l'enfant dans ce cas

Le biotique la regarda avec de grands yeux :

K- Vous avez vu mon mari ? Alors imaginez-le avec les hormones

L- C'est vrai que dit comme ça

L'ex-Major rigola mais l'Asari ne lâcha pas prise et dit :

L- Vous savez néanmoins que vous le voulez alors arrêtez un peu de ronchonner et faites-vous engrossez une bonne fois pour toute qu'on en parle plus et peu importe les risques ! Parce que c'est ça la vie, prendre des risques vous le savez plus que quiconque

Kaidan semblait réfléchir un moment avant de dire :

K- Très bien je vais le faire

L- Enfin !

Le biotique se leva donc et s'apprêta donc à rentrer chez lui quand il se retourna :

K- Merci Lixel, vous êtes une amie en or

L- Mais de rien Kaidan et prévenez moi, que j'organise la baby shower !

Kaidan rigola et prit le chemin de son appartement et quand il arriva là-bas, il décida d'attendre son mari en s'asseyant dans le canapé en face du feu et de lire un livre. John arriva quelques instants plus tard, la mine fatiguée et un air triste et quand il vit Kaidan et que ce dernier le regarda à son tour le biotique se jeta dans les bras de son mari :

K- Je suis désolé

J- Moi aussi

K- En quoi tu serais désolé ? C'est moi qui suis insupportable et qui ne pense pas à toi ni à tes désirs…

J- Non Babe au contraire en faisant cela tu as voulu me protéger mais sache que quoiqu'il arrive on fera face comme on a toujours fait

K- Je t'aime John

J- Moi aussi Kay, moi aussi

Et alors qu'ils se lâchèrent le Conseiller humain remarqua le livre que Kaidan lisait et lui demanda :

J- Qu'est que c'est ?

K- Oh juste un livre, ''Comment bien élever ses enfants ?'' c'est très intéressant tu sais

John ne comprit pas sur le coup puis après un bref instant, il regarda son mari avec des yeux brillants :

J- Une petite minute…T'es bien en train de me dire…

K- Oui. Faisons un bébé

Shepard ne put se retenir de prendre son mari dans les bras et de l'embrasser et il dit avec une voix remplie de joie :

J- Merci et je suis impatient à l'idée d'avoir un bébé avec toi

K- Moi aussi et vu toutes les pièces de cet appartement il y'a plein d'endroit où on pourrait essayer, on essaie tout de suite ?

J- Carrément !

Et avec ça John porta Kaidan jusque dans une pièce où ils essayèrent de concevoir la seule chose qu'ils leur manquaient dans la vie.

Alors on a aimé ou pas ? Bon c'était cousu de fil blanc mais quand même ! Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus centré sur la relation Vega/Lixel

Bonne soirée ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir, bonsoir voila un nouveau chapitre après les fêtes de fin d'année ćça fait toujours plaisir ! Ce chapitre est plus centré sur la relation Vega/OC mais j'espere qu'il vous plaira

Bonne lecture et je voudrais remercier **Maly B** qui me suit ;)

Chapitre 5

Le lieutenant James Vega était vraiment très embêté, en effet car il avait jeté son dévolu sur une beauté bleue (A.K.A Lixel bien sûr) qui travaillé à « l'Apollo's Café » mais voilà le problème : à cause de son impatience et de son tempérament elle avait maintenant une mauvaise image de lui et il se demandait vraiment comment il allait se racheter auprès de l'Asari surtout qu'en plus cette petite effrontée en avait profité pour de dire des choses fausses en son égard dont une avait retiré son attention :

_Flash-back_

_James- Elle a dit quoi ?!_

_K- Que tu étais limité intellectuellement compte tenu de ta réaction envers elle_

_Alors là le lieutenant de l'Alliance était rouge de colère, comment cette petite ''pedeja'' osait parler de lui comme ça ! Il n'était pas simple d'esprit il était…James Vega nom de nom ! Et alors qu'il faisait les cent pas en jurant en espagnol, Kaidan qui le regardait en rigolant lui dit :_

_K- Admet le quand même, sur ce coup-là t'as pas assuré Vega_

_James- Oui bon ça va j'avais soif !_

_K- Et c'est une façon de parler comme ça à une femme ?_

_James- Déjà c'est pas une femme, c'est une Asari ! _

_K- Y'as pas tellement de différence tu sais _

_James devait avouer que son ami avait raison :_

_K- D'ailleurs qu'est que tu lui as dit ?_

_James- Mais rien je te jure ! A part peut être…Bouge ton boule de me servir !_

_Kaidan mit une main sur son visage et se dit que son ami était irrécupérable et lui dit :_

_K- Et tu trouves que c'est rien toi ? _

_James- Comme je l'ai dit j'avais soif et elle allait pas assez vite !_

_K- Et si elle avait eu un sale caractère ou qu'elle était moins timide, elle t'aurait envoyé une Singularité au cul ou peut être une Nova dans la tronche je sais pas_

_James- A parce qu'elle est aussi puissante que ça ?_

_Vega semblait tout à coup intéressé par les capacités de Lixel et un peu inquiet vu qu'il avait prévu d'aller la revoir pour remettre les choses au clair et repartir à zéro mais si elle était aussi puissante que Kaidan le disait il y réfléchirait à deux fois :_

_K- Je la connais et je peux te dire que même si elle maintient qu'elle ne sait pas trop utiliser ses pouvoirs biotiques en situation de combat elle doit quand même être très puissante, souviens toi de Liara qui a pu te soulever _

_James se souvint alors de la fête lors de leur permanence sur la Citadelle et du moment ou Liara l'avait fait léviter au-dessus du sol sans même un petit effort, quel moment cette fête quand il y repenser, à l'époque c'était la dernière ligne droite contre les Moissonneurs et tout le monde se vouvoyer toujours mais maintenant que la Guerre était fini les liens s'étaient intensifiés et tous était plus ou moins amis tels lui et Kaidan qui se tutoyer mais il revint ensuite à la réalité quand Kaidan lui demanda :_

_K- Donc qu'est que tu comptes faire ?_

_James- Je vais aller la voir et essayer de clarifier la situation, peut-être même que je l'inviterais à sortir et aller au restaurant _

_K- Bien, c'est un bon début mais essaye de ne pas tout gâcher cette fois et fait attention parce qu'au demeurant elle a l'air d'être timide mais elle peut te rentrer dans le train d'un coup ! Crois moi j'en ai fait les frais _

_James sourit et lui demanda :_

_James : Oh, qu'est t'as fait toi pour la mettre en rogne ?_

_K- Mon imbécile de mari lui a tout déballé à propos de nos problèmes de couple ça m'as pas plu et elle m'a secoué les puces voilà tout_

_James- Mierda, elle doit avoir du tempérament la petite !_

_K- Je te le fais pas dire_

_Le lieutenant se sentit ensuite curieux de connaître la situation de son ami et lui demanda :_

_James- Et au fait entre toi et Loco ça se passe comment ?_

_K- Oh à part le fait qu'il essaye de m'engrosser dans toutes les pièces de cet appartement tout va bien _

_James eut alors un regard bizarre vers le canapé sur lequel il était assis mais le biotique le rassura en rigolant :_

_K- T'inquiètes pas on l'a pas fait sur ce canapé _

_James- Ouf ! Et tu sais je me demande toujours comment vous…Euh…Tu sais _

_K- Comment on pourrait avoir un enfant ? Je suis un biotique James donc il est possible que je porte un enfant, Steve t'a jamais expliqué ?_

_James- Je me suis jamais posé la question et Esteban ne m'as jamais rien dit donc…_

_K- Ouais_

_Vega resta silencieux un moment et puis se leva en disant :_

_James- Bon je ferais mieux d'y aller, j'ai quelque trucs à faire _

_K- Ouais vas-y moi de toute façon John va bientôt arriver et je dois faire à boustifailler _

_James- Donc c'est toi la mujer dans cette relation ? Remarque je le savais déjà_

_K- Vega ? Tu veux un conseil ?_

_James- Ouais vas-y _

_K- Casses-toi de là avant que je m'énerve_

_James partit en rigolant et lança :_

_James- Hasta la vista Kaidan et passe le bonjour à Loco de ma part_

_K- Ca sera fait _

_Vega quitta donc les lieux et commença à concocter un plan pour approcher la belle Asari et lui présenter ses excuses_

Présent

James se tenait maintenant devant « l'Apollo's Café », nerveux de ce qui allait se passer, putain il transpirait presque et il se sentait comme un gamin qui allait demander son premier rencard et il n'aimait pas ça parce que personne ne pouvait mettre le lieutenant James Vega dans cet état ! Personne et puis de toute façon la belle Asari n'allait pas résister bien longtemps à ses muscles et à son charme donc il s'avança vers le comptoir et dès qu'il aperçut Lixel il l'accosta :

James- Salut dit-il d'une voix suave

Lixel leva les yeux et tomba sur l'homme grossier de la dernière fois :

L- Tiens, l'homme le plus grossier que j'ai jamais vu dans ma vie qu'est que vous voulez ?

Aie elle allait effectivement droit au but :

James- Eh bien je…Je voudrais m'excuser pour la façon dont je vous ai parlé la dernière, je me suis comporté comme un _pedejo _avec vous et j'aimerai me racheter

Lixel croisa les bras et dit :

L- Vous croyez que je cède comme ça Lieutenant ?

James- Non non mais…Euh…Vous savez que vous êtes…belle comme ça…énervée, _Mierda_ je suis vraiment nul

Lixel qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose resta plantée pendant deux secondes et s'attendrit de voir Vega galérer comme ça devant elle et se dit qu'elle ferait mieux d'arrêter de le faire tourner en bourrique comme ça et lui dit :

L- Bien j'accepte vos excuses Lieutenant mais il va falloir vous racheter autrement

James- Ah oui et comment ?

Lixel s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

L- Réfléchissez

Vega n'eut pas à réfléchir deux fois et dit :

James- J'aimerai vous inviter à diner

Lixel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle ne pensait pas à ça, elle pensait juste à ce qu'il s'excuse un peu mieux et répondit :

L- Je ne pensais pas ça mais soit, j'accepte

James- _ Gracias_, alors je vous contacterez pour vous dire où et quand

L- D'accord

Le lieutenant partit donc avec un sourire victorieux et laissa une Lixel toute abasourdie car ça allait être son première rendez-vous depuis…une cinquantaine d'année au moins ! Elle devait vite en parler à un ami et elle savait parfaitement à qui s'adresser.

Alors ça vous a plu ? Moi je me suis éclaté a l'écrire ce chapitre mais n'hésitez pas a me dire tout ;) Bonne soirée


End file.
